Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Los 5 peores fangames de FNaF
Candy: En mi regreso temporal al mundo de FNaF, vengo a criticar la basura que hacen los fans a veces. La popularidad y fama de FNaF ha llevado a los fans a crear sus propios fangames. Pero bueno, yo solo he tenido la oportunidad de jugar unos pocos fangames, y todos para móvil, o al menos los que les mostraré en este top. 5- Five Nights of Love: ¿En serio esta cosa existe? A ver, el juego es mínimamente decente, pero el concepto es absurdo. Solo tienes que seleccionar un nivel y ser amigo de los animatrónicos hasta que suceda lo que todos sabemos -_- Tiene una jugabilidad entretenida y dibujos bien hechos, solo que el concepto de juego lo caga por completo. Por ejemplo, puedes comprarle cosas a Balloon Boy. Lo que más me gustó son los finales de "Spring" (Chica Springtrap) en el cual si le das una flor, no te hará nada, lo cual es estúpido, y si no lo haces, pues te matará. Le dije a un amigo, mira lo que pasa y tenía la expectativa de que me iba a dejar en paz, y bueno, me mató. Por cierto, nunca traten de hacer el amor con Phantom Puppet o Freddy, por experiencia. Jugar esto siempre me dio pena ajena. Le doy un 5/10 4- Animatronic Jumpscare Factory: Un juego para hacer screamers y animatrónicos. No me gusta porque los brazos y piezas de animatrónicos no parecen mecánicos. En fin, puedes hacer cosas raras como The B.O.A combinando animatrónicos y esas tonterías. También puedes pasar a los modos de juego, los cuales son ridículos. Uno es un cartel muy hermoso y que cuando lo toques aparezca tu caricatura chillando, y el otro en el que atacas a los animatrónicos con pistolas. Pero un consejo y háganme caso, por favor, que a un gato azul mecánico no le hace caso nadie, a mí no me obedecen: NUNCA actives el modo Random 4 veces seguidas POR FAVOR. Háganme caso plis, los curiosos no querrán vivir esta experiencia. Bueno, es entretenido, pero yo me pongo a dibujar que a disparar a la Baby Osa o a Bonchi II. Le doy un 4,5/10 3- La franquicia completa de Minecraft: ¿Eres un niño rata y te gusta FNaF? ¡Pues juega esta cosa! Es una gran franquicia de juegos apestosos donde se crían los bugs. Bien, todos los juegos de esta asquerosa franquicia solo tienen una cosa original: Que con el avance de las noches debes quitarte las cámaras que consideres menos importantes. Sin embargo, como el creador le pareció demasiado increíble, lo usó en todos sus juegos. Cuando vi este juego por primera vez, le tuve buenas expectativas. Pero nope. Cuando cierras una puerta, el animatrónico camina hacia la otra (en el 1), y este se irá moviendo por las puertas hasta la eternidad, pero su enciendes la linterna, este no se moverá, y bueno, solo eso. En el 2, debes cerrar la puerta para que entren a tu oficina y después abrirla para que se vayan. Esto tuvo que ser un bug, la verdad. Los screamers son todos iguales, y los gráficos... bueno, es Minecraft. Los animatrónicos solo son copias de los skins de Minecraft más populares con forma de animatrónico. Nada que recomiende jugar. Le doy un 3/10 2- One Night of Jumpscare Animatronic 3: Felicitamos a este juego por su animatrónico, el cual es solo 1: Chica de color azul, la cual está copiada varias veces en el mapa. A mi hermano pequeño se le ocurrió la idea de descargar esto, pero hice mal en respetar sus gustos. Hay que buscar libros y salir del lugar, aunque no entiendo por qué, pero así es. Solo podemos salir si los tenemos todos, pero gracias a Chica Azul y a los anuncios en pandilla, se nos complicará mucho. Aunque me morí de risa cuando vi el jumpscare: Es una foto sin animación de algo que parece ser... un endoesqueleto, no sé... con una calabaza encima. Los gráficos están cagados, solo hay fotos en movimiento estático que se acercan a tí. También puedes buscar huevos ocultos, que de momento no sé para qué diablos sirve. Lo descargué porque mi hermano vio un video de Vani y "le pareció tan ridículo que lo descargó". Un 2/10 Menciones honoríficas: - Fredbear's Family Diner 1997 - Scary Nights/ Vincent - The Return to Freddy's 2 (apenas me paso la Noche 3) Antes de pasar al número 1, voy a activar mi escudo de protección contra estupidez, para no pasar por lo mismo que George. Bien, ahora pasemos al puesto No. 1, ahora que sé que no seré un animatrónico Withered. 1- Five Nights at Neighbour's: En este juego, nuestro objetivo es ir a buscar a tu vecino que fue secuestrado por un animatrónico. Pero los inteligentes animatrónicos prefirieron esconderlo en vez de matarlo. Pero bueno, es un free roam. Los animatrónicos son Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y no sé si Foxy, pero son parecidos a los Drawkill de la serie fan-made combinados con un estilo semi-cuadrado. Solo habrá un animatrónico con un terrible diseño. Hay una cosa, y es que los animatrónicos con solo vernos ya nos están matando. El de Bonnie, por ejemplo, es el jugador dándose la vuelta durante 5 segundos y luego se ve Bonnie inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Y ya. El de Freddy es él visto desde 60 millas saltando como si le hubiera dado la rabieta, y Chica es solo ella mirando al jugador. Cuando conocí este juego, fue porque me habían dicho "FNaF es un juego muy malo" ya que la gente p3nd3j4 cree que esto es un juego original. ¿Qué hacemos para que el animatrónico no nos vea? Pues nos escondemos en cualquier lugar, como por ejemplo una bañera que "esconde mejor que Mikecrack jugando Granny", pero hay que esperar a que se llene una barra de escondite, lo cual no tiene ni lógica. Otra cosa que me molesta son los potenciadores. Tienes que ahorrar mucho dinero para comprarte, por ejemplo, el potenciador de invisibilidad, el cual te hace invisible, obviamente, pero solo dura 3 segundos. Un 1/10. Bueno, mi trabajo ha terminado. Gracias por ver. Un momento, ¿qué es eso? es otro fangame mucho peor! Bueno, ahora sí, pasemos con el puesto más allá de lo peor, el verdadero primer puesto. 1- Seven Nights at Buddy's: Lo único que este juego pudo hacer bien fue su personaje, que igual no es un animatrónico. Puedes innecesariamente ver hacia arriba y abajo. Abajo solo hay una nota que te dice qué hacer (la nota es igual a la de otro juego al parecer de la misma persona) pero nadie la necesita ya que el juego es lo mismo que FNaF1. Critico mucho el tema de la sensibilidad, ya que paso como 30 segundos cambiando entre la puerta izquierda y la derecha. Hay un solo personaje y nueve cámaras, que están multiplicados tres veces. Solo habría 3 cámaras, pero el creador decidió pegar cada cámara 3 veces, además del uso de la sangre excesiva la cual no pega bien con el juego debido a que no tiene historia. El jumpscare no tiene nada que ver con el animatrónico, y además de que antes de verse el screamer, la pantalla se oscurece y ya sabes que morirás, además de que el sonido del screamer es una completa M13RD4. Las orejas del personajes son demasiado grandes y su cara parece una pelota de baseball vieja. Hay que sobrevivir hasta las 8:00 AM o 7:00 AM, no recuerdo muy bien. Pero cuando pierdes o quitas el juego, aunque sea para ir al baño, vuelves a la Noche 1. NUNCA LO JUEGUEN, ni lo busquen en Google. No sé si tiene virus literalmente, o si es un virus ya por ser tan malo este juego, pero no me importa, no lo jueguen nunca. Y bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo, después de haber sufrido tanto. No saben cuánto he sufrido jugando esto, pero espero que entonces les guste. Espero reírme mucho después de haber sufrido esto. Bueno chicos, se despide Candy y nos vemos! Bye! Categoría:Entradas